Night Terrors
by OkamiCurse
Summary: Luffy is the victim of child abuse. How will his friends help him through? Can he find love in the midst of the pain? P.S. Hi it's back up and revised. My apologies on the earlier format. Please R
1. Night Terrors

A One-Piece Fan-fic- "Night Terrors"  
It's night-time and the strawhatcrew are about to turn in for the night.  
Sanji says " Hey Luffy!, what were you talking about ,saying your grandpa has tried to kill you numerous times before"  
The Zoro says " Yeah Luffy!, Come on nobody's that sick"  
" It's nothing guys," Luffy says while trying to hold back tears.  
"Luffy?," Nami whispers pleadingly with a concerned look on her face,  
" Captain-San?," Robin whispers with the same tone and expression as Nami,  
Usopp says "Come on Guys!, there's no way that could've happened to him. Right ,Luffy"  
" Guys!, I was just joking," Luffy said giving them a smile that looked more like a grimace,  
The entire Straw-hat crew leaves for their rooms one-by-one,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

: Robin & Nami in Nami's Room :

Nami asks " Robin"  
Robin responds " Hmmm?, what is it Navigator-Chan"  
Nami asks " Robin, do you...... do you think Luffy was being honest"  
Robin says " About what Navigator-Chan"  
Nami walks over and sits on her bed while Robin takes a seat at Nami's desk,  
Nami asks again in detail "You know about what he said earlier,about.....about his grandpa"  
Robin states " I don't know Navigator-Chan, and personally I hope not"  
Nami asks "Yeah Robin, but just suppose, What if it is true? What if this entire time he's been hiding his pain behind a mask like you and I had been"  
Robin observes " Well that might explain why someone his age would act so childish"  
Nami shouts " Exactly he saved us from our pain so"  
Robin begins to ask "Navigator-Chan"  
Nami continues " ....we should save"  
Robin repeats " Navigator-Chan"  
Nami still continues "....him from his"  
Robin shouts "NAVIGATOR-CHAN'  
Nami responds while holding her ears " Yes Robin!!, What are you shouting about"  
Robin asks " Navigator-Chan"  
Nami responds "Yes"  
Robin asks " What if he doesn't want to be saved"  
Nami stutters " Wha....What are you saying Robin"  
Robin repeats "What if he's been hiding it because he was worried that we'd lose faith in him or worry about him to much if we found out"  
Nami states " Then I'd give him a good sound whack upside the head and a lecture"  
Robin explains " Navigator-Chan, if it's true then don't you think he's probably had one to many whacks upside the head"  
Suddenly it falls into place in Nami's head. He didn't fight back or even dodge when she hit him because he was used to being physically abused.  
Nami sobs " Oh my Gawd!," Nami said as she started to cry "He lets me beat up on him because he's used to being beaten," Nami said as she began bawling.  
"Navigator-Chan," Robin said as she was being brought to tears by seeing Nami like this.  
Nami says through choked sobs " I've been reminding him of the hell his Grandpa put him through as a child"  
" Nami," Robin said as she was about to start bawling.  
" Ulp! I think I'm gonna be sick," Nami said while covering her mouth (A/N People have cried so much they threw up)  
Robin went over to Nami and hugged her to try and calm her down,  
" Robin, there's no way luffy was being hon-honest," Nami said while trying to calm down.  
" Yes!, Navigator-Chan I agree," Robin said while wiping away one of Nami's tears.  
Nami asks " Robin"  
Robin responds "Hmm,Yes"  
Nami states " I think I love him"  
Robin asks " Don't we all love him"  
Nami elaborates " Robin I don't mean ,I love him like a crew-member loves their captain,  
I mean I love him like , a woman loves a man"  
Robin says " Well Navigator-Chan if he would let us help him I'm sure he'd feel the same way"  
Nami responds " Robin, how should we confront him about his pain"  
Robin says " I don't know lets wait and see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX :Captain's Quarters:  
"Waah!...Why'd he come back?" Luffy asked while crying.  
"Hic!....Hic!....Why'd I have to see him again?...Didn't he hurt me enough already?" cried a very upset Luffy.  
Suddenly the presence of the salt in his tears began to take effect.  
"I feel sleepy.....Yawn!" said Luffy while falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX :Sanji,Zoro,and Franky in the Kitchen:  
"Come on ,Franky!, There's no way that could've happened to Luffy. He's to much of a kid to have experienced anything like that!" said Sanji out of annoyance.  
Zoro chimed in "Yeah Franky!, I mean I kinda have to agree with the love-cook on this one"  
Sanji said in surprise "Thanks Zoro!,...Wait a minute! What did you call me seaweed-head"  
"I called you love-cook, or would you prefer lust-chef!?!" shouted Zoro.  
"BASTARD!!!" both shouted in unison at one another.  
Suddenly an annoyed Franky shouts "WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!  
....What was that sound"  
Both ask "What?" Sanji glances at Zoro ,who just shrugs.  
Suddenly they heard something"Waah"  
Franky exasperated "There it is again! Guys get over here and put you ears to the wall," Sanji and Zoro followed. "It sounded like it was coming from Strawhat's room," said Franky.  
They heard Luffy say "Why'd he comeback?....hic!...hic!...Why'd I have to see him again?...Didn't he hurt me enough already"  
Sanji muttered underneath his breath "That...that shitty captain!, why didn't he say anything"  
⌠Okay that's it!■ said Zoro while marching towards the door with a sense of purpose.  
Franky spun around and snapped at Zoro saying ⌠Just where do you think you're going?■ Zoro shot back at Franky ■I'm going to take him out into town, so we can get our brains hammered out and party!■ Sanji snapped at Zoro⌠And who would that help?!■ Zoro shouted while trying to hold back tears ■It'd help him forget the pain!■ Sanji and Franky asked ⌠What?■ ⌠He's not supposed to be like this! This isn't our Luffy! He's supposed to be cheery and happy like a little kid!!■ said Zoro while shaking Sanji by the collar.  
⌠I can't stand seeing him like this! He's my best friend God damn it I want him to be happy!■ Zoro said through watery eyes ,while still shaking Sanji.  
Sanji asked ⌠Zoro, what's wrong with you!?■ Franky chimed in ⌠Yeah Zoro!, At least let go of the lust-chef!■ ⌠Shut up!, Shut the hell up!■ Zoro said while letting go of Sanji.  
⌠Zoro?■ Franky asked when seeing Zoro wipe the tears away from his eyes with his forearm.  
Zoro began crying while saying ⌠ This is so fucked up! We've got to help him somehow!■ This statement also let the Sanji and Franky shed a few tears.  
Then they all shouted in unison ⌠THAT'S IT!!!■ Franky spurted out ⌠I'll him a one-passenger multi-terrain vehicle he can play with!■ Sanji exclaimed ⌠And I'll make him a delicious dinner fit for the greatest of all carnivores!  
And to go with it the biggest chocolate cake you'll ever see! Of course he'll have to share with Nami-Chwan and Robin-Swan.■ Zoro states excitedly ⌠And after you guys are done I'll take him to a bar where we can get slammed!■ Both Franky and Sanji cast a look of annoyance at him.  
Zoro shrugs saying ⌠Well there's not much else I could do for him.■ Sanji makes a suggestion ⌠You could try sparring!■ Zoro states sarcastically ⌠ Yeah!, and destroy the place we're at!■ Sanji rolls his eyes shrugging ⌠Good Point!■ Franky points out ⌠You could take time out of your 'busy' schedule to try teaching him sword-play.■ Zoro squints ⌠He wouldn't enjoy doing that. Besides it's not like he's got the attention-span for it.■ Franky says nonchalantly ⌠He's been wanting to train with you for awhile, but he didn't want to ask you because of the Enies Lobby situation.■ Zoro rolls his eyes ⌠Yeah!, okay when did he tell you that?  
Franky answers ⌠ When we were at Enies Lobby.■ Zoro says ⌠Okay I guess I'll try teaching teaching him sword-play before we get slammed.■ Both Sanji and Franky say one thing in unison ⌠GRRR!!, ZORO!!■

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX :Captains Quarters:  
Suddenly Luffy hears someone knocking at the door.  
Luffy mumbles ⌠What is it?■ Nami asks ⌠Luffy?■ Luffy grumbles ⌠What Nami?■ Nami asks ⌠Luffy can we talk?■ Luffy asks ⌠About what?■ Nami answers ⌠About what happened earlier.■ Luffy quickly responded ⌠NO!, If that's it then leave.■ Robin piped in ⌠ Captain-San we need to talk.■ Luffy muttered ⌠ Not you to Robin!■ Nami pleads ⌠Luffy?■ Luffy was starting to cry and they both could hear it.  
Luffy just cried out "JUST SHUT UP!! LEAVE ME ALONE"  
Nami began to cry saying "Luffy I just wanted to-to help"  
Luffy responded saying " You can't help me Nami, so just leave me alone"  
Robin asked " Captain-San, what are you talking about"  
Luffy just cried out "You guys were robbed of loving families; your families weren't the problem"  
Nami asked " Luffy, what are you saying"  
Luffy just cries " Imagine what it would've been like if Arlong was your father; then you'd understand"  
Nami cries pleadingly "Luffy I"  
Luffy just cries out "JUST SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP"  
Robin tugs on Nami's sleeve saying "Navigator-Chan I think we should leave"  
Nami asks through tears "But what about Luffy"  
Robin states plainly " I think he wants to be by himself"  
Nami cries and says " Okay!, but wait, Luffy"  
Luffy just cries out "What"  
Nami says through her own tears " I love you ,Luffy"  
And so the girls left to go hang out on deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX :It's ten minutes later and dinners ready:  
Someone starts knocking on Luffy's door.  
Luffy asks "Who is it"  
"It's me Zoro!" he answers.  
Luffy gets up and cracks the door open to peak outside.  
Luffy says "You'd better not be here for the same reason the girls just were"  
Zoro shrugs saying "Nah!, Sanji just sent me to tell you that dinners ready"  
Luffy answers "Okay then!, let me get ready"  
When Luffy finally walks out he's wearing black shorts , a black vest, his sandals, but no straw-hat.  
His skin is so pale he looks like he's going to keel over and die any second.  
Luffy asks " Well Zoro!, how do I look"  
Zoro exclaims out of shock "Like the living dead"  
Luffy shrugs and says "I can live with that; let's go to the kitchen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX :The Kitchen:  
The rest of the crew are busy talking about their current situation, and informing Ussop and Chopper.  
Franky says "Well Zoro, lust-chef, and I heard him crying about it so we decided to do something for him individually to cheer him up"  
Nami shrugs "Well that's a better idea than confronting him like we did. He just yelled telling us to shut up and leave him alone"  
Sanji says " Yeah!, except seaweed-head still plans on taking him into town to get slammed"  
Nami shouts "THAT IDIOT WANTS TO TAKE LUFFY INTO TOWN TO GET HIM A HOOKER!  
I'M GONNA KILL HIM"  
Sanji begins to sweat and says "Let me rephrase that! To get wasted! You know drunk"  
Robin looks at Sanji puzzled " He wants to cheer Captain-San up by getting him drunk"  
Franky explains "Yeah!, That and teaching him swordplay"  
Nami says " The teaching him swordplay makes sense, but getting him wasted come on"  
Ussop finally speaks "I've got a question! Why didn't he tell any of us"  
Chopper asks "Ussop"  
Ussop continues "Come on guys!, if he told us we could've helped him at least"  
Nami growls out "Don't you realize we feel the same way"  
Robin interjects "Long nose-Kun we tried talking to him, but he refused to talk"  
Ussop just says while shaking his head "NNN......What the hell"  
Chopper asks "Guys what's wrong with Luffy"  
Nami asks him "Chopper do you remember how when your herd left you Dr. Hiruluk found you and raised you"  
Chopper smiles happily "Yeah I remember the Doctor"  
Nami asks another question of him " Do you remember how the villagers treated you"  
Chopper shuddered in fright answering "How could I forget"  
Nami then began to explain " Well Luffy's grandpa was supposed to treat him like Dr. Hiruluk treated you, but instead he treated Luffy like the villagers treated you"  
Chopper then thought "You mean like how Dr. Hiruluk 'ran me out"  
Nami then replied "Yeah!, Do you remember how it felt"  
Chopper was slow to answer " Yeah.....it felt horrible. My heart felt like it had been ripped out.  
I felt betrayed, hurt, and angry. As the days progressed my emotions were equally amplified,  
but Dr. Hiruluk didn't really mean it. So Luffy's grandpa mustn't have meant it either. Right?....Right"  
Nami looked at him sadly "No Chopper!, his grandpa meant it"  
Suddenly Luffy walked into the kitchen followed by Zoro. When the rest of the crew saw Luffy dressed like that their jaws dropped.  
"Luffy what are you wearing?" asked Nami.  
Luffy shot back "Clothes!, or would you rather me be nude"  
No!, but why those?" asked Nami.  
Sanji whispered "Pffft!, hey moss-head! I thought I asked you to make sure he dressed right"  
"Do you think he would have listened?" whispered Zoro.  
"I can hear you morons," stated Luffy rather calmly.  
"Impostor!, Leave evil spirits! Leave evil spirits!" chanted Usopp and Chopper while holding up crucifixes.  
"Knock it off you two or I'll break those things over your heads!" seethed an annoyed Luffy.  
Luffy and Zoro walked over to their seats and sat down at the table. Luffy's seat was at the head of the table, and Zoro's seat was right next to Robin's side.  
"So how'd it go with the captain?" asked Robin.  
"Well it Luffy's actually a serious bad-ass. So what about Nami?" responded Zoro.  
Robin looked at him with a confused look "What do you mean he's a bad-ass"  
"I tried teaching him a little swordplay while you guys were waiting," seethed Zoro for an unknown reason.  
Robin asked "And"  
"He beat me in five minutes flat,Robin," growled Zoro.  
Robin's eyebrow raised in surprise and she stuttered out"W-What"  
"I'll explain it to once we've finished eating, but for now tell me about Nami," stated Zoro while twiddling his thumbs.  
"Well she told me that she loves Luffy," stated Robin in a matter of fact tone.  
"Oh great!, now we won't be the only couple on the ship. I hope the lust-chef learns to take a hint 'cause I'll butcher him if he tries to put the moves on you," stated Zoro in an irate manner. 


	2. Author's Note

: Author's Note:

I apologize for not updating I'm trying to develop an improved plot that will last longer. This Fan-fic will have a few original characters. Also please note this story takes place after the Killer Bark arc. Brooke has not been shown because he is sleeping. I will update within a month. If you have any questions or would like to give me suggestions for the fight between Luffy and Zoro please message me.


End file.
